girl, put your records on
by lydia martins
Summary: They're not the kind of friends that can show up at each other's flats at three in the morning — except they kind of are. / scorrose


**a/n**: So this is the first Scorrose/Harry Potter fic I've written in, like, forever, so I need your feedback on it and all that, okay? Uh I used the prompts from the RoseScorpius forum for August 11th with break-up; smash; endings; tear stains and please don't leave me by pink) and yeah**.**

**Disclaimer: **JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, and the title is from 'put your records on' by Corrianne Bailey Rae. :)

* * *

**girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song**  
rose/scorpius

you say i don't need you  
but it's always gonna come right back  
it's gonna come right back to this  
please, don't leave me

**- please don't leave me**, pink

.

.

.

They're not the kind of friends that can show up at each other's' flats at three in the morning — except they kind of are.

.

The doorbell rings at three in the morning on Friday night — or technically it is Saturday morning — waking Scorpius from the best dream that he's had in ages. Sleepy-eyed and only half coherent, he trudges from his broom-closet sized bedroom to check who's insane enough to call on him at this time of the morning.

He knows that if it is Al, his best friend who usually shows up at his house whenever he gets in a fight with his girlfriend, Emma, he will honestly slam the door in his face. After all, who else could it be? In fact, he is already planning his "Get the fuck out of my apartment," speech that he should have made years ago when he pulls the door open.

Except, it's not Al sitting there, giving him what he thinks are the puppy dog eyes — Al will never learn that that only works in Nicholas Sparks novels and rom-coms (not that he'd ever watch them, _really)_ – instead, it's a girl. Not a girl; a woman. A woman with bright red hair which looks kind of soaking wet and a face that's tearstained and blotchy.

His first thought is — she looks as beautiful as she always did. And then he really sees her: he sees her red eyes and the black rings around her face and he throws the door open and whispers, "Rose," and she collapses into him.

He somehow manages to get her into the apartment and sits her down with a cup of jasmine tea — his mother bought that for him, okay? It's not like he likes that girly stuff, no matter what Albus says — and puts a warm blanket over her, muttering a quick warming charm. "Rose. Rose, are you okay?"

She doesn't say anything, doesn't even drink her tea or comment on the fact that he gave her a Tornadoes blanket when she's as much of a Chudley Cannons fan as her father, and frankly, that worries Scorpius more than anything. "It's raining outside," she finally says after taking a long sip of tea.

He looks up, started that she's even spoken. "That's why you're wet?" he asks, although the answer is painfully obvious.

She doesn't respond to him, doesn't even give him that scorching look that she used to give him back in their Hogwarts days whenever he would say something she considered utterly idiotic. Finally, just when he's considering going back to bed and hoping that she doesn't die of hypothermia in the middle of the night — because Al would totally kill him — she speaks again. "Lysander and I broke up."

He would say that he's sorry, but he's not because Lysander was an asshole, in his opinion. But it kind of hurts him to see Rose so upset. "I'm sorry," he manages finally. It almost seems sincere and she gives him an almost smile.

"I guess I should have listened to you and Lucy when you said he was an asshole, hmm?" she murmurs, wiping her face of the makeup. She only then seems to realize that her appearance is a complete mess, but to him, she's never looked more beautiful. He doesn't tell her that, of course, that would ruin their friendship which has been quite tentative since the breakup.

(But he doesn't like to think about that.)

"Yes, you should have," Scorpius says, a small smirk forming on his face. He leans back with his head on the back of the chair and watches her attempts to make herself more presentable. "I'm not going to say I told you so. But, well, I _did_ tell you so."

"Oh, shut up," she says with a small groan, "it was awful, though. He was cheating on me! And I came home from work . . . and he didn't even _apologize_," the tears are threatening to fall again, and he really hopes that she doesn't cry because he can't deal with crying girls.

"Rose — " he tries.

" — he made it feel like it was _my_ fault; like because we weren't shagging, like, a million times a week, his 'manhood was going to shrivel up and die' — he actually said that. Ha!" she lets out a short bitter laugh that slightly scares him and he quickly reminds himself to never get on her bad side. "Trust me — sleeping with him is like sleeping with a sack of potatoes!"

Scorpius lets out a low whistle, trying to hide his anger — he is annoyed that Lysander was such a jerk, not that Rose actually slept with said jerk, okay? "I wouldn't know."

"So then I may have cursed him and the bimbo and I left to go . . . _somewhere_," she takes another deep breath, "I just needed to clear my head. And then I went to Lily's flat but she wasn't there."

"And then you came to your best friend's flat, right?" Scorpius says with a smirk.

"Or, you know, your flat was closest to Lily's and it had just started to rain," she retorts, rolling her eyes.

She leans closer to him and he can smell her — she smells like ink and wildflowers in bloom and rolling green hills — and suddenly he's as wide awake as he's ever been and his breath is coming in short gasps and it's almost like they're back in Hogwarts again and sneaking around in broom closets and there seems to be a frog lodged in his throat —

"You can stay the night," he croaks, his voice cracking. She stares at him for a second, as if deliberating, and he wonders if she knows the effect she has on people — the effect that she has on _him_. "You know, if you don't want to show up at Al's at half-past three in the morning. Not everyone is as welcoming as I am."

She laughs, and it's the same laugh that Scorpius remembers. "Sure, I'll stay. Thanks."

His voice is back to normal, he hopes, when he replies with, "Okay, do you want the bed or the couch?"

She blinks. "Scorpius, can you please stay with me? Just for the night, I don't want to be alone." Unknowingly, she's gazing at him with those eyes and Albus is wrong because puppy dog eyes do work — or maybe it's just Rose — and he can't say no to that.

"Sure, I'll go get the blankets," he says. She reaches out to hug him and he wonders if she can feel the tingles too.

She stays with him that night, and they wake up with their hands intertwined and it's _something_.

.

She is anything but ordinary, and that's what he likes best about her.

.

.

.

**fin**.

* * *

Please **DO NOT** favourite or alert without reviewing.


End file.
